1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing machines, and particularly to a production line formed by the manufacturing machines.
2. Description of Related Art
In surface mount technology (SMT) field, to implement auto-production, a plurality of devices for performing different functions are needed in a production line. However, the transfer of a product between two devices is a problem. One method to resolve that problem is to use a manipulator and a conveyor belt, which are added between the two devices and placed on one side of the production line, to transfer the product from one device to another device. However, such a method will increase the amount of real estate occupied by the complete production line.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.